sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Travis Webster
' '''Name: '''Travis Webster' ' '''Gender': Male. Age: 18. Grade: Grade 12. School: Aurora High School. Hobbies and Interests: Video games, politics, going to the gym, partying, drugs, girls. Appearance: Travis has a long, well-kept mane of black dyed, spiky hair, which reaches down to his lower neck. His eyes are icy blue, with a yellow halo-like circle around his pupils, with thin, upward-slanting eyebrows. He has a lean, muscled body structure. He's 5'9, and weighs 172lbs. He has handsome, sharp features, and high cheekbones. His natural expression is usually in the form of a mischievous grin or an arrogant smirk on his thin lips. Travis tends to wear slim fit, punk rock clothes and a large amount of jewelry. On the day of the abduction, Travis was wearing a white-red checkered, long sleeved collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red-black checkered tie loosely tied around his neck, a pair of black skinny jeans and black high-top converses. In his right ear he had a round, black stud with a white pentagram in the middle, along with several Cartilage piercings. In his left lobe he had a piercing in the form of a dangling upside-down cross. He was wearing rings on both his middle fingers, his right index finger and his left pinky finger, a set of colorful bracelets and black nail polish. Biography: Travis is the first-born son of Ingrid, an up-and-coming Seattle lawyer and Shaun, a British immigrant who currently works as an accountant. Travis grew up in the suburbs of Seattle, his family being the typical middle class family. Travis grew up along with his two younger brothers Oscar (two years younger) and Rory (six years younger). Ingrid spent many of Travis' childhood years at home in order to take care of him and his brothers, which allowed him to form an immensely close bond with her. Travis was much closer with his mother compared to his father, as Shaun worked a lot of overtime to support the family. Travis chose to stay at home as often as he could to spend time with his mother. Travis and Ingrid would often play the piano and sing together. When Travis was six, after a classmate showed him how to whistle, Ingrid taught him the "Whistle Stop" song from the Disney classic Robin Hood. Whistling this song would later become one of Travis' most prominent quirks, although very few people knows why he does it. Travis was a very sociable child. Always cheerful and ready to socialize, he quickly became friends with one half the playground and at least acquainted with the other half. It was here that he met Joe Carrasco. In Trav's eyes, Joe was an odd one (not to mention that he had a strange accent). Travis did, however, treat him with kindness, and Joe quickly grew attached to Travis. Soon enough, Travis had grown accustomed to bringing Joe with him everywhere, and they soon became close friends. Once Rory was old enough to start school, Ingrid went back to work at a law firm in the city, where she quickly proved to be a great asset. As such, she spent more and more time at work trying to work her way up the ranks. This put an end to the regular mother-son sessions, as Ingrid was too busy to play with Travis much afterwards. This had a terrible impact on Travis behavior. He spent a long time brooding over what he perceived as something he must've done wrong. Luckily for him, Travis already had many friends who helped him through it and eventually he managed to cheer up again. In his early teenage years, Travis picked up several new interests and habits. He began gaming a lot during his period of brooding, which was something he simply kept doing even after he became happier again. He would often play games with his younger brothers on the family's Playstation 2, and was fiercely protective of them if anyone treated them badly. The place that Travis really found his identity in was the party scene. He'd grown up to be relatively good looking and as a result he got quite popular with the girls. Not only that, but Travis actually found an odd comfort in the attention he was getting from the girls. The more women he got together with, the more he became assured of his own self-worth. As he found the most natural place to pick up girls was at parties, he quickly managed to fall in line with the in-crowd at the school and quickly began attending any party he heard about, no matter how shifty or raucous they were. This was also how he got to know older students, who would later introduce him to various substances. He drank his first shot of alcohol at age fifteen, and he smoked his first joint about a year later. But that was not the only trouble he got himself into. In his mid-teens, Travis got stuck in a downward spiral of bad and reckless behavior. Desperate for attention from his parents he would often cause trouble, argue with teachers, play pranks, and cause general mischief around school. At first he got the sweet recognition that he wished for, but after one misdeed too many his parents stopped trying to discipline or discourage him, simply deciding he was a hopeless case and giving up on trying to improve him, as long as they never heard about anything too dangerous. Travis had never gotten into a fight until he was sixteen years old. At the house party of Joey Caputo, Travis got into a drug-fueled fight with Rutherford Roger Jr. and was beaten up by the other boy. Embarrassed by being beaten by a girlish and awkward boy, Travis joined a gym soon after, not wanting to suffer said embarrassment again. Ingrid and Shaun generally try to shelter his two younger brothers to keep them from living the same life as Travis himself does, which has resulted in both Oscar and Rory becoming more and more distant with Travis. They rarely play games together anymore, and when they do, there is usually a lot of tension hanging in the air. This rift in the family has become yet another source of negative emotion for Travis, but he tends to act nonchalant about the entire situation. He doesn't want to risk sounding weak in front of the people around him. Travis does still value his brothers, but he grows more and more afraid that things will never be able to go back to how they were before. Unbeknownst to both Rory and Oscar, Travis still watches out for them around school to make sure nobody messes with them. At this stage, Travis has gotten stuck in both his identity as a party animal and in the mindset that what he is doing is cool. Not only that: he actually believes that it is the correct way for him to behave. Now, at eighteen, he has tried several party drugs, such as cocaine and ecstasy. He also smokes marijuana practically every day, often spending his entire allowance on it. Because of his parents' long work hours he has managed to escape detection concerning drug usage, although they have occasional suspicions. So far, he has also managed to avoid being arrested, but at this current rate, it will happen sooner rather than later. Growing up in the suburbs has left Travis with a laid back and somewhat spoiled view on life. He is often viewed by others around him as a carefree party animal who doesn't take anything seriously at best; and a no-good slacker at worst. Travis, despite his tendency to be selfish or mean at times, is liked or tolerated by the majority of the student body due to his easygoing, mostly friendly behavior. However, he's generally disapproved of by parents due to his well-known aptitude for causing problems and the rumors about his drug habits. Despite his reputation, Travis can be a bright individual at times. He has embraced the rebel persona to its very core, basically feeling that it is the only role he knows. To further substantiate this image, he has begun to loudly argue anarchistic or misanthropic political views with teachers and other students. He doesn't always believe the views he argues for, often using them as just another way to cause an uproar and to look cool and rebellious in front of other students. Sometimes, during some of his weaker moments, Travis can often get nostalgic about the days when he didn't drink, do drugs and party all the time. He'll remember the days when he was close with his mother, and the rest of his family, and he will genuinely miss it. The "Whistle Stop" song that Travis whistles wherever he goes is a definite homage to the fact that Travis still loves his mother - and the rest of his family - very much. Despite his many regrets, Travis keeps up an almost perpetual unapologetic delinquent exterior. His roguish smile, his charming laugh and his amoral personality has won him many of the hearts of the women in Aurora High and made him plenty of friends, along with plenty of enemies. Travis can be quite arrogant at times, and often brags of earlier conquests or how many drugs he has taken, constantly seeking attention and confirmation. Travis does not plan on going to college. He currently wants to expand into selling weed as a source of income, and move out when he's earned enough to support himself. However, his behavior has pushed his parents close to their breaking point. Travis will, despite whatever he himself believes, probably be asked to leave the household after graduation. Advantages: Travis goes to the gym quite often, and as a result, he is in good physical shape. He is popular and outgoing, which would help him find allies. Travis is brighter than what his demeanor suggests, which would make people underestimate him. He is often selfish, which would benefit him in a survival situation. Disadvantages: Travis is extremely arrogant, which could lead to over-confidence. His sometimes rude and abrasive demeanor has landed him several enemies in the community, and there are probably a few kids that'll have a bone to pick with him on the island. His reputation as a rebellious drug addict could cause people to view him as too unstable to ally with. Designated Number: Male student No. 044 --- Designated Weapon: Roll of Duct Tape Conclusion: - A wanker like him would likely have been in jail or dead of an overdose within a year anyway. Unless he has unnatural skill with tape, his over-confidence will end him quickly and his family will be all the happier for it. - Penny Sullivan The above biography is as written by Delroy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Delroy Kills: '''Matt Masters, Edgar Tolstoff, Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Owen Kay '''Killed By: Collar Detonation Collected Weapons: Roll of Duct Tape (designated weapon), electric hedge trimmers (from Naomi Bell), scalpel (from Cassidy Kant), TOZ-194 12 ga. pump-action shotgun (from Rosemary Michaels) Allies: 'Cassidy Kant, Joe Carrasco '''Enemies: 'Naomi Bell, Cammy Davidson, Matt Masters, Edgar Tolstoff, Cassidy Kant, Tyler Lucas, Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Joe Carrasco, Rosemary Michaels '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Travis, in chronological order. The Past: *Whistle Stop *If you ain't gettin' drunk, get the fu- Pre-Game: *Variables... *We Rule the School *First They Smoked And Pondered Pastries... *... And Then They Poked At Cushions. *A Safe Bet... *True Friends Are Jerks *Metal of Honor *Mary Jane's Sanctum *A Predictable Climax V5: *First Page - Planning *Stagecoach, and other vehicles *In The Dark The Dead Are Dancing... *That's Crate! *An Ironic Choice of Scenery *Forever... Forever... *For What Happened to Daisy *Olive Branch *Law and Instinct *Oh... Hi... *Everybody Looking For Something *Huddle *A Long Time Ago, We Used To Be Friends *Hortensius *The Mad and Hungry Dogs *A Human Work *Webster's Dictionary 'Related Threads in Meanwhile: ' *He Always Was the Black Sheep of the Family... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Travis Webster. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I've got mixed feelings about Travis. For the first part of his story, he was a gleeful, sort of campy villain, and I enjoyed that. It's in his thread with Edgar that things start to get messy, character-wise. Up until this point, Travis was an asshole who got in over his head and was left clawing his way back out, and that worked for his style of villainy. The confrontation with Edgar is just weird from all sides, not foreshadowed or built up very much, and during his murder is when I feel that Travis really goes off the rails. He goes full "slasher film killer", for lack of a better description, cackling about killing Edgar and threatening to carve up his sister and the rest of his family, and this is really jarring, especially coupled with Edgar's death post, which I've touched on my dislike of before. Travis takes a while to recover from the weirdness of this thread, which really isn't helped by his bizarre partnership with Cassidy Kant, whose boyfriend was Travis's first kill. The entire thread where they link up, I was left wondering "Why doesn't he just drown her or something?", because to do so would have fit much more with the general trend of his character than to stand there and let someone he clearly hates take control of him. His part in her death - using her as a human shield against someone who has been pursuing him - makes a lot more sense, and helped lead him to meet up with Joe . I wish that his partnership with Joe had lasted longer or that they'd gotten to have one last confrontation, because their scene, where Travis is finally forced to try and justify his actions to someone he considered a friend, was one of his strongest. There were times that he felt like he was just on the edge of becoming a truly threatening villain, and it's unfortuante that he went inactive in the final stretch of the game and died via Danger Zone, but at the same time I can't say with complete certainty that he would have been able to recapture the highs of his early game if he'd stayed active. - backslash Category:V5 Students